People Don't Just Disappear
by Zoe2
Summary: SG-1 & Hammond are in trouble. The rescue called off too early - Janet and Davis think conspiracy!
1. SG-1, Hammond & Janet come under fire

Title: "People Don't Just Disappear" - that's just the stuff legends are made of!  
  
Author: Zoe Hands  
  
E-Mail: zoehands@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Rating: PG-13, angst  
  
Season: About the end of 4  
  
Summary: SG-1, General Hammond and Janet come under fire.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 isn't mine and I wasn't paid to write this – damn shame.  
  
Author's notes: First and foremost my punctuation sucks! but I've tried to make it as readable as possible.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I posted the beginning of this story on here about 7 months ago! I apologise it's taken me this long to write the rest of it, well it's almost finished, should be by Saturday, so I thought to jog your memories I'll post it all anew - chapter one today, two on Tuesday, Three on Thursday and the final one at the weekend and thanx to the people who e-mailed me to remind me to get my ass in gear and finish it  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
People don't just Disappear.  
  
  
  
Janet stumbled through the event horizon and collapsed on the ramp, exhausted and bloody.  
  
"Medical team to the gate room" was the message resonating over the PA and Janet thought of the irony of the moment, how it would normally be her that came running to that call, instead her colleagues would be the ones coming to her aid. Colonel Keller and Major Davis knelt down beside Janet...  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, where is the General, where are SG-1?" asked Davis with an air of urgency in his voice. Janet closed her eyes as if surpressing anything she might want to say, trying to hold back something...something almost too painful to recall. "Janet, it's imperative we know what has happened" pressed Davis. Before Janet could say a word, Davis was pushed aside by the arriving medical team...  
  
"Right, lets get her onto a gurney and to the infirmary right away" ordered Doctor Warner  
  
"Doctor we need to find out what happened before we can plan a rescue mission" said Davis as he stopped Warner from leaving with the gurney by grabbing his arm  
  
"Listen if I don't treat her injuries, it's possible she'll never be able to tell you anything, now let me do my job!" snapped Warner as he snatched back his arm from Davis' grasp, the tension in the air all too apparent.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
8 hours earlier...  
  
"Colonel O'Neill can you hear me?" said Hammond as he tried to raise Jack via the MALP through an open wormhole  
  
"Yes General, I can hear you" responded Jack  
  
"What is your current situation?"  
  
"Well General, things here are pretty much at a dead stop, they say they'll only agree terms with the commander of the SGC, which despite a long successful career is sadly not me" barbed Jack  
  
"Have they agreed to share their medical technology in return for the iron we promised them?"  
  
"Well sir, they say that such a deal can only be finalised between the leaders of the two parties concerned, I'd say the risk assessment is pretty low General, they seem like pretty peaceful folk"  
  
"Okay Jack, tell them they can expect me within the hour, inform them I'll be bringing Doctor Fraiser with me, so she can have a better look at this technology they're offering"  
  
"Yes Sir, I'll have Carter wait by the gate for you"  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
The present...  
  
Janet's eyes slowly fluttered open, and as she began to recognise where she was, she flew upwards into a seated position and began to remove the nodes monitoring her stats. Warner noticed she was awake and rushed to her side to prevent her from removing anymore of the nodes and her IV, "Janet, Janet! Listen to me, you're in the SGC, you're going to be okay" reasoned Warner  
  
"I know exactly where I am, we have to go back, we have to help them, Oh God, they're still there, we have to go back, help me please" panted Janet as she began to hyperventilate, her eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"Okay Janet, just try and calm down for me, take deep slow breathes" Said Warner stretching over her almost in a restraining position  
  
"No you don't understand, they're hurt, I came back to get help, how long have I been here, they were expecting me right back with help, " said Janet frantically trying to get Warner to understand and pushing him backwards as she tried to get out of bed.  
  
Warner was convinced she wasn't herself and needed proper restraint "Nurse, 5cc's hyperbaline". The nurse quickly returned with the needle containing the sedative  
  
"No, NO! What are you doing? no I have to help them!" shouted Janet as she saw the needle coming her way,  
  
"No Janet, what you need to do is relax or I'll be forced to sedate you" warned Doctor Warner.  
  
Taking a deep breath Janet answered "Okay, okay but you need to listen to me"  
  
"Yes Janet I am listening" said Warner rather patronisingly  
  
"No you're not listening, where is Colonel Keller or Major Davis, I have to speak with them"  
  
"Nurse, see if you cant get them down here will you" said Warner to the waiting nurse, he then turned once more to face Janet "Now will you calm down"  
  
"Just get them here now, please".  
  
Colonel Keller walked in, closely followed by Major Davis, "Janet, can you tell us what's happened to the General and SG-1" asked Davis once more  
  
"The Colonel ordered me to come back through the gate to get reinforcements, they're depending on those reinforcements, you need to get there now"  
  
"What you don't seem to understand is I need to know what happened before I can send anymore troops through that gate!" interjected Colonel Keller who was the senior officer in Jack and Hammond's absence.  
  
"No Sir! What you don't seem to understand is without immediate help General Hammond and SG-1 will be dead!" barked Janet  
  
"Doctor Fraiser, you've already been back over 36 hours" said Davis trying to engage her attention  
  
"What?" said Janet taken aback by Davis' last statement  
  
"You were hurt when you came through and you were brought here to the infirmary where you have been asleep for the last 36 hours" explained Davis  
  
"For Christ's sake, didn't you think of waking me up! Don't you care what's happened to them?! We have to go now!" said Janet, who became very animated once more  
  
"Janet, we have teams on stand-by ready to go on a rescue mission, but I can't give them the go ahead until I know exactly what transpired on that planet, now please tell me what happened, who attacked you?" asked Keller  
  
"The natives became hostile once they realised that the deal SG-1 had negotiated couldn't go ahead, they seemed so peaceful but it was just a cover, they wanted the iron to help make a weapon, once General Hammond knew that he couldn't authorise it, so they thought they would hold us to ransom, so we tried to fight our way out of there but rather than let us get away they opened fire"  
  
"How many were there, what sort of weapons did they have, did they take up offensive positions around the gate, will we be ambushed as soon as we go through?, we've sent a UAV but it's sending back no telemetry, we surmised they're using some sort of scrambler, once I know this I can get a team through that gate, now it's important you be accurate"  
  
"They have projectile weapons much like our own, there were around 20 of the natives that attacked us, it was just a small building where the meeting took place, Sam was shot in the chest right away and the General tried to help her but he was also shot in the leg and Colonel O'Neill had to order a retreat as we couldn't get anywhere near them to help, we took cover in a small sort of storage shed about half a click from the meeting house, that's when Colonel O'Neill ordered me to head for the gate and get reinforcements"  
  
"Okay, Davis tell SG teams 2, 5 and 6 they have a go!" Ordered Keller  
  
"I'll need to go with them...to lead you to the shed"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find it," said Davis trying to comfort Janet "besides you're in no state to go with them"  
  
"I'm fine! And you'll need a doctor to go" argued Janet  
  
"Then Doctor Warner can accompany the SG Teams offworld" interceded Keller with an air of finality, but Janet was having none of it  
  
"No, I can show you exactly where they are, and Sam needs my help, she was shot in the chest I can help her, she's my friend!" said Janet visibly shaken and concerned. Keller and Davis exchanged looks, Davis tilted his head to one side as if to say 'I'm not sure this is a good idea', Keller looked back down to Janet, who was peering up at him through glazed eyes.  
  
"Okay Doctor, but you hang in the rear until the area is secured"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
SG Teams 2, 5 and 6 exited through the gate with Janet in tow, there was a misplaced calm in the air, not a sound to be heard from either animal nor man.  
  
"It's this way," said Janet disturbing the silence that descended on them from all around. The teams cautiously hurried along the track which Janet and General Hammond had been escorted down by Sam, now almost two days ago. Janet soon found herself stretching further and further ahead of the SG Teams, so Major Miller, the leader of SG-6 caught her up and took her arm, "What are you doing?" asked Janet angrily  
  
"Now you listen to me Doctor and you listen good, I understand you want to help your friends, hell they're my friends too, but neither you or I know what's waiting out there for us, we could be ambushed at any moment, we are going as fast as it is safe to go, we'll be no good to them dead now will we?" said Miller  
  
Janet knew he was right but it didn't matter, all she could see were visions of her best friend being shot in the chest and going down, and then the General too being shot as he went to her aid, she too had wanted to go back to help but it was the Colonel who had grabbed her by the jacket and physically dragged her with him to safety, firing his weapon all the way. She recalled that the Colonel had said "We'll get them, don't you worry, but now is not the time". Janet never took her eyes off Sam and the General all the way as she was being taken back, she saw as the General despite being shot himself covered Sam's body with his own, protecting her from further injury, and she remembered noting that Sam was so still, deadly still.  
  
As they neared the shed where Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c had taken refuge the silence was still deafening, it drowned out even the slightest hope that someone may be alive in there.  
  
"SG-2 cover our six, SG Teams 5 and 6 on my lead" ordered Miller, "Janet you remain in the rear until the area is secured"  
  
Janet gave him an accepting nod.  
  
They rushed the hut in a swift dynamic movement, but nothing. The shed was unoccupied but there were tell-tail blood stains against the wall and covering the floor like a liquid carpet, Miller winced at what this indicated, he radioed back to the waiting Janet and SG-2 "It's clear, move up."  
  
Janet jogged to the hut and saw it deserted except for bullet shells and blood splatters and puddles, she closed her eyes as if trying to deny them from witnessing what looked like a kill house, she left the shed and began to take deep breathes "Well what are we waiting for, they're obviously not here, lets get moving" she said embracing the need she felt to be actively doing something  
  
"Okay you heard the lady lets move out, Grant take point" ordered Miller.  
  
It wasn't long before the building where the meeting had taken place was in view; it too was shrouded in a quiet desolation, bullet holes clearly visible in the perimeter wall. "As before SG-2 watch our six, the rest on me!" whispered Miller. Once again they rushed the building and once again they were disappointed as it yielded nothing but blood and fired shell casings. "Shit!" said Miller in obvious frustration.  
  
Janet and SG-2 moved up on the building, on the dirt track behind the perimeter wall that lead to the foyer Janet sank to her knees and pushed her hand to the clotted dirt beneath her. "This is where Sam was shot," she exclaimed. Janet looked up into the air as if waiting for everything to become clear. Miller walked over to her  
  
"There's a lot of blood there" he said sympathetically  
  
"Don't you think I know that" snapped Janet  
  
Lt. Grant walked up to Miller "Well what now Sir?"  
  
"Well they can't of just disappeared, lets find them!" said Miller inspiringly, Janet looked up to him with a look of gratitude, it was obvious to him that she was thankful that he wasn't about to give up, he tipped his head in acknowledgement of her glance.  
  
To be continued on Tuesday… 


	2. Conspiracy?

Title: "People Don't Just Disappear" - that's just the stuff legends are made of!  
  
Author: Zoe Hands  
  
E-Mail: zoehands@hotmail.com  
  
Category: General  
  
Rating: PG-13, angst  
  
Season: About the end of 4  
  
Summary: Conspiracy?  
  
Disclaimer: Nope Stargate SG-1 isn't mine.  
  
Author's notes: First and foremost my punctuation sucks! but I've tried to make it as readable as possible.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we've found a blood trail, behind the house" said a voice over the radio, Janet got to her feet aided by a hand from Miller and they proceeded to the back of the house...  
  
"There's more than one blood trail here, we'll have to peel off into our 3 teams, I want contact confirmed every 30 minutes, don't travel more than 10 clicks from this location, anything heavy goes down we pull back to the gate, any questions?" asked Miller.  
  
"No Sir, we're good to go" replied Captain Henson  
  
"Then go" said Miller, "Janet you'll come with my team, and don't worry we'll find them"  
  
"I know we will" said Janet with absolute resolve.  
  
Two hours into the search, the frustration on everyone's faces was clear for all to see, "Not a building, tunnel, bridge or person in site; Sir, we lost the blood trial long ago, I don't see the point in continuing the search like this" said Lt. Grant facing up to his CO Major Pete Miller, Miller took Grant to one side  
  
"Oh you don't see the point, what a shame, the importance of five lives evades you does it Lt. Grant? Huh, I'm waiting"  
  
"No Sir, it's not that I think they're unimportant but I think this type of search is in vein, we've seen nothing for about a mile, and I think it's pretty evident they didn't come this way Sir is all"  
  
"Well when we've conducted a search of the *whole* area that will be a logical conclusion, until that time we will continue on this path is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Major" answered Lt. Grant who definitely felt put in his place. Janet had heard the altercation and went to speak with Major Miller  
  
"I'm in no doubt that we will find the General and SG-1 but I think he may be right about this not being the way"  
  
"I know that Janet, he's one-hundred percent right, this is no way to search a massive woodland area with sparse population, but with so few men we have little choice and while there is a chance that we may discover something we'll keep going" he said giving Janet a little reassuring smile. Janet managed a small smile back, she'd taken a shine to Major Miller, he made her feel at ease, she knew that he was capable and to her that made all the difference, in his presence she didn't doubt that they would find SG-1 and General Hammond.  
  
It' wasn't long before they had reached the 10 mile perimeter that Miller had set for the teams and it was decision time, darkness was descending and the cold beginning to nip at any exposed flesh the teams had. "All teams, this is Miller, set up camp for tonight and in the morning we'll continue the search as far as necessary, over and out". Janet looked up at Miller almost mortified and Miller knew what was coming…  
  
"We can't just sit here round a fire singing camp songs and toasting marshmallows, they're obviously in trouble and need our help, there has already been a big enough delay with us getting here in the first place" she ranted  
  
"Janet, slow down, let me speak, we may miss something crucial in the dark, a footprint, a drop of blood, surely you understand that?" reasoned Miller  
  
"I do, I know" said Janet as she began to breakdown into tears, Miller stepped forward and put his arms around her in a comforting hug, "It's just not fair, they seemed such a placid people, bastards!"  
  
"Shhh, shhh, shh, shh, come on now, SG-1 have come through tighter spots than this, they're resourceful, they'll make it" said Miller trying to calm and comfort Janet, but she was full of fight and didn't want to hear words of comfort, she was too caught up in reliving memories of what actually happened and her reply showed that...  
  
"Well you didn't see your best friend get shot, you didn't see the blood spray her from her chest as the bullet tore through, you didn't see her hit the ground and lie still as her jacket turned blood red, you were not the one there that could have helped, I should have been there, I'm a doctor for crying out loud"  
  
"Are you done?" asked Miller as he pushed her body away from his embrace and held her at arms length so he could engage her eyes, "I need you to be strong for me Janet, I need you to keep this together, we will find Sam and the others, I know you believe me when I say that Janet, now come on lets get some rest its been a long day."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
SG-6 arose with the morning sun that radiated an intense red glow of almost defiant proportions.  
  
"Report Anderson" said Miller  
  
"Not a peep sir, not a sole either, no birds, no insects nothing"  
  
"Okay, get your gear, we move out in 5 mikes" ordered Miller. While the others prepared to move out, Miller contacted the other SG Teams,  
  
"Captain Henson, come in over"  
  
"Yes sir, we're ready to move out on your order"  
  
"Okay here's what I want you to do, search another 5 clicks then if you turn up nothing I want you to return to the gate and report back to the SGC, tell them we need more troops to increase the search area, understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Major Nearborne, come in, over" called Miller over the radio  
  
"Major Nearborne here Pete, what's up?"  
  
"I'm thinking we continue the search as far as we can today, Captain Henson will be going back to the gate later to request reinforcements"  
  
"Sounds good to me, will keep you apprised of our progress over and out" said Nearborne.  
  
"Okay we good to go? Grant you got point again, Anderson bring up the rear" ordered Miller.  
  
Their search continued for some hours, and by this time reinforcements we're on their way through the gate to expand the search area. Before the day was out, everything within a 22-mile radius of the gate had been searched with nothing, no more signs of blood trails, empty shell casings, no sign of life at all. As the teams bedded down for a second night, the tense, frustrated atmosphere of the night before had been replaced by an almost sullen acceptance that their initial brazen statements that SG-1 and the General would be found were misguided to say the least. But still the search would go on, Janet wouldn't let them stop for one and neither would Miller.  
  
Janet sat quietly warming her hands against the smouldering fire, again letting the events of that morning play on her mind. Miller walked up behind her "Mind if I join you?" Janet jumped, she hadn't heard his approach,  
  
"No, not at all, I'd be glad of the company actually" she said with a small smile. The two sat in silence for some time, Miller could sense that Janet needed to talk but he didn't want to push her into it, so he waited as the silence continued unabated.  
  
"I...I do believe they'll be okay" started Janet, Miller looked up to her and engaged her as she slowly let her thoughts turn to words, "I've treated Sam for a hundred things since we've been friends, when she was taken over by the Tok'Ra, her radiation sickness, even the time she was taken over by the alien presence, and I've always managed to remain somewhat detached, sure I got upset but I was able to focus through that, but actually seeing her shot right before my eyes took my breath away, I felt my chest so tight, and my head felt like it was being crushed, it happened in slow motion, I heard the muffled thump as the bullet hit and for that second all other sounds fell into oblivion, except for her, I heard her gasp for air, and I saw her grit her teeth and close her eyes, then she fell, she hardly made a sound as she hit the ground and then she didn't move at all, and I just stood watching. The General was close behind her and he almost caught her as she fell, he knelt by her side, he was getting ready to carry her when he was shot in his thigh and I heard him yell and then the whole moment rushed at me as it stopped happening in slow motion and I finally started to move towards them, I called out 'Sam', but almost as soon as I started moving forward, I felt resistance and then started moving backwards as Colonel O'Neill grabbed the loose back of my jacket and pulled me along with him, thinking back on it now, it all seems so surreal"  
  
"You were under fire, there was nothing more you could have done, the best possible thing you could do to help her was get yourselves out of there and go for help, which you did, you did the right thing" said Miller  
  
"I know, it's just hard to accept you know"  
  
"I know, it's tough"  
  
Janet felt the world lift from her shoulders as the two descended back into silence, the night wore on and they sat in the comfortable silence of each other's company.  
  
Again the intense sun's furious rays provided the good morning call to all the teams, the same procedure of combing the bush was continued for more hours, the tedious work was only emphasised by the lack of any sound from this planet, the only noise to hit the team's ears were their own footsteps hitting the scrub.  
  
It was once more was nearing dusk, when Janet thought she heard something, a snapping of twigs to her right, she shot her head round but could see nothing but trees and undergrowth, she snapped her head back round to make sure all her own team were accounted for and therefore ensure it wasn't one of them. Miller noticed Janet had stopped, and approached her, "What is it?"  
  
"Shh, I thought I heard something," said Janet lifting her finger to her lips to give added empathises to her hush sound. Miller listened in with Janet for almost a minute, but the cracking of wood Janet initially heard was not to be repeated.  
  
"Are you sure you heard something? We're all tired here and hoping to hear something, anything" enquired Miller  
  
"No, I'm sure"  
  
"Okay then," Miller ordered his team to change the direction of their sweep to an eastern heading, towards where Janet was sure she heard the sound from. Night fell once more, and Janet's brief hope that had been aroused by the sound she heard was replaced with anger,  
  
"Damn it, where the hell are they? And are there no people on this planet except for the ones who screwed us over?" rasped Janet, Miller went to say something in response, but was intercepted by Janet "Don't say we'll find them, infact just don't say a word, cause quite frankly I don't wanna hear it!" Miller closed his mouth and looked away, and put his hand up to his face as if gesturing putting his nose back into joint. Janet smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm just...you know uhhh!"  
  
Miller was about to say something when he heard a definite snapping of a twig coming from over his shoulder off in the darkness, he turned, grabbing his weapon in one swift movement. Miller's quick motion was more than enough to alert his team who also grabbed their weapons. Miller tapped his hand on his head, a silent signal to his team to move on him, he slowly began to edge further into the darkness, when suddenly pockets of yellow and white began lighting up the night canvas, they were under fire.  
  
"Get down!" shouted Miller, he and his team rushed back the few meters they had trodden back to their camp and Miller took up position next to Janet, "Janet stay behind me no matter what."  
  
The weapon's fire rang out from both sides for 3 solid minutes, showing no signs of relent, and then nothing, whatever was attacking them from the forest had fallen silent, Miller slowly stepped from behind the rock which he had resided during the fight and signalled to Janet and his team to stay put while he checked it out. Before he could take another step, the firing began once again and he was hit several times about the neck and chest, he fell where he stood. The team once again returned fire. Janet couldn't stand by and began to run to Major Miller who could be heard even above the weapon's fire choking on the blood in his throat, but before Janet could reach him she was knocked back down to the ground by Lt. Grant who had rushed from his position to keep her from entering the line of fire, he continued to shoot until again the woods fell silent.  
  
They were not about to make the same mistake twice, the team waited and waited, still concealed by whatever rock or tree they could find cover behind. After 10 or so minutes, Grant crawled out to where Miller lay, his gargling had ceased some minutes before and Grant put his hand to feel Miller's pulse to confirm what he already knew, Miller was dead. He crawled back to Janet, she was attempting to speak but her words were stuck in her throat, before she could speak Grant gave the order "Anderson, get Miller's body, we're outta here, double time back to the gate".  
  
"No, we can't just leave now," finally said Janet  
  
"Ma'am, I think we need to get back to the gate while we still can, and although you're a Major, I think this is my call, and I say we go" answered Grant  
  
Janet, wasn't sure how to play this situation, and in her uncertainty complied with Grant's wishes. The team ran at a steady pace through the thicket and woodland. About two hours into their run back to the gate, the silence was broken once more, not by weapon's fire or footsteps but by a distant shouting. All three stopped, and wanted to see if they could hear the shout once more, but it never came. Grant's inexperience began to show, he wasn't sure if he should stop and investigate or get back to the gate. A few moments passed in silent contemplation of his next move. Then through the silence came cutting a voice over the three's radios "Major Miller, can you hear me?" it was the voice of Major Nearborne, SG-3 team leader  
  
"Sir, this is Lt. Grant, er Sir the Major's dead"  
  
Major Nearborne threw his head upwards, and looked into the sky for a moment, as if asking God why? "Okay Grant, where are you now, we'll meet up with your team?"  
  
"Sir, we were on our way back to the gate, we're only about a click south"  
  
"Okay Lieutenant, when you get to the gate, dial home, tell Keller what's happened, we'll meet you there as soon as we can, Nearborne out."  
  
Nearborne's team and SG-5 reached the gate to find Colonel Keller, Janet, SG-6 and a small armed team waiting by the DHD.  
  
"Sir, what's the plan" asked Nearborne when he reached the DHD  
  
"We're calling the search off Major, we've lost a good man here today and I can't afford to lose anyone else, when we've nothing to go on"  
  
"That's not exactly true" interceded Janet, "We heard someone shouting for help about a mile from here"  
  
"Did you hear this Lieutenant?" asked Keller to Grant  
  
"I'm not sure it was a shout for help Sir, but I did hear something"  
  
"Then it could have been anything, am I right?" said Keller  
  
"Possibly Sir, I don't know" answered Grant  
  
"Hey! Hey! I don't believe I'm hearing this, we're not seriously going to leave it there, we don't know that the General and SG-1 aren't still alive, fighting for their lives, I hadn't realised a General was so expendable!"  
  
"Major, you'll do wisely to watch your tone" responded Keller  
  
Janet, turned away, unable to quite believe what was happening, in her own mind she was questioning the reality of it all, surely we didn't just abandon our people, this was the SGC, something was so very wrong here, she began to wonder if it was her…  
  
"Colonel, respectfully request permission to continue the search with volunteers," asked Janet  
  
"Oh, Doctor don't be so stupid" snapped Keller  
  
"But Sir, people will volunteer…"  
  
"I've no doubt they will Doctor, but I've made my decision and you'll do well to abide by it" said Keller with the last word.  
  
The teams returned to the SGC and Janet went straight to find Major Davis, surely he wouldn't let it end here.  
  
"Paul can I speak with you please, in my office," Davis followed Janet into her office and watched as she shut the door  
  
"Janet, what's wrong" asked Davis  
  
"Did you know Keller has called off the search?"  
  
"I know, it's not the result any of us were hoping for" replied Davis  
  
"What, that's all you're gunna say? Since when did we start leaving people in the field, people that include a two star General?"  
  
"Janet, there's more going on here than you think"  
  
"You're damn right there is and I'm going to get to the bottom of it"  
  
"Janet, you should leave it alone, Keller isn't the enemy here, he gets his orders from the Pentagon, it is they who wanted the search stopped, Major Miller getting killed was just the excuse they were waiting for"  
  
"What? er What do you mean?" said Janet unsure what to make of what Davis was saying  
  
"Janet, this is to go no further. There are certain political pressures on the Stargate Programme, that's nothing new, these people have been waiting in the wings for a situation just like this, now they can put the man they want in here, a man that lets say may be a little less respectful of other cultures when it comes to acquiring alien technology."  
  
"Surely there must be somewhere we can turn?" asked Janet desperately  
  
"I can't see where, this is something beyond the scope of a couple of Majors, if SG-1 and the General and gunna get outta there, then they'll have to do it on their own"  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
